f1_unione_career_by_tiroweefandomcom-20200213-history
Lewis Hamilton
Career Overview McLaren (2007 - 2012) Lewis Hamilton would make his F1 debut in 2007, with McLaren. Hamilton would finish second in the WDC standings in his first season on F1, only one point shy of Kimi Riakkonen. In 2008, Hamilton would take the title in the final race of the season, famously passing the Toyota of Timo Glock at the final corner to take a 5th place finish. Mercedes (2013 - 2014) Hamilton would move to Mercedes in 2013, and would often out perform his team mate Nico Rosberg. In 2014, the rivalry between Hamilton and Rosberg reached boiling point. Hamilton would lose out to Rosberg in the WDC fight by one point. This lead to Hamilton publicly accusing Mercedes of favouring Rosberg, as at multiple previous races, Rosberg was given the ideal strategy; even if Hamilton was leading. This lead to Hamilton moving to Ferrari for 2015, and he would win on debut for the Scuderia. Ferrari (2015 - 2016) Hamilton would remain in the title fight until the Mexican Grand Prix, where a collision with the lapped Force India of Sergio Perez cost Hamilton a certain race victory. 2016 would prove to be rather mediocre, with Hamilton only scoring one pole position and winning only one race. Toyota (2017 - Present) Hamilton would move to Toyota for 2017, who returned to the sport for the first time since 2009. Outperforming the car for much of the season, Hamilton was however beaten to the team's first podium on their return by Kobayashi. Hamilton would take the TF118 to victory at Azerbaijan. Therefore marking a turning point in the team's F1 history. A third of the way into the season, Hamilton remained in the title fight, albeit some way behind Championship leader Fernando Alonso. Hamilton would claim a lucky podium at Germany after starting 13th on the grid. a masterclass strategy by Toyota at Belgium would one again propel Hamilton to victory. Hamilton would once again take the top step of the podium at the next race at Italy, this time due to luck. Josh Tirowee in the Williams had the race under wraps, until he was hit off by the backmarker of Rio Haryanto whilst lapping the Indonesian. Then led a battle between the Williams pair fighting for top spot, allowing Hamilton to close on the pair. Going onto the last lap, Hamilton lay second behind Kubica. Despite Tirowee's best attempts to hold up the Toyota, Hamilton made a decisive move round the final corner to take the race victory by less than a tenth of a second from Kubica. Despite an upturn in form, Hamilton would drop out of title contention at the completion of round 17, as he was 41 points behind Fernando Alonso with only 40 points left on offer. Hamilton would be part of another landmark for Toyota at the next race in Mexico, as he followed home Kamui Kobayashi to record the team's first ever 1-2 finish in F1. Hamilton would return to winning ways in the season finale, with a dominant lights to flag victory. Hamilton remained with Toyota for 2019. Two consecutive podium finishes in the first two races put the 2008 Champion joined 1st in the standings, joined with Mick Schumacher and Daniil Kvyat. A dominant display at the Azerbaijan Grand Prix saw Hamilton take his first victory of 2019. Hamilton would also take victory after a controlled drive at the Singapore Grand Prix. Hamilton was denied a third win in a row, by a resurgent Mick Schumacher. Hamilton would take victory at the German Grand Prix, after Verstappen dropped out with an engine failure. Racing Record (Formula One Results Only) Results in bold, indicate Championships won.